


You Don't Deserve Me!

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :/, Crack, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: “[fictional character], wouldn’t treat me like this!” “Well, [name] is a fictional character” “How dare you!”





	

“How could you even say that, John? How could you even suggest that? You’ve broken my heart; you don’t deserve me.” Alexander exclaimed, over dramatic as always. He flopped on the sofa, throwing an arm back.

“Alex, I just said we shouldn't order pizza for the third night in a row--”

“Shh,” Alex said, shaking his head, once again, dramatically. “ **Clint Barton wouldn’t treat me like this.** ”

“ **Well, Clint Barton is a _fictional_ character** ,” John replied, shaking his head. Alex sat up.

“ **How dare you!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's so short, I'm trying to clear my Tumblr drafts and this was all I could come up with.


End file.
